


Jaeyong In Their Element

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Various AU, just jaeyong being cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: my drabble collection of jaeyong stuff :D





	1. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaeyong ldr! au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome! this drabble is actually something I wrote years ago for another otp but I've edited it to fit jaeyong

“Did you have a nice sleep?”

Taeyong woke up to Jaehyun’s call and listening to his boyfriend’s beautiful voice first thing in the morning was really his most favourite moment. He groaned softly, stretching his long limbs across his big yet empty bed before turning his attention back to Jaehyun who was on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks to you,” Taeyong said lowly, snuggling his face more into the pillows.

They had spent the whole night before just talking over the phone because Taeyong whined that he couldn’t fall asleep. The talked about the little things, how their day went, anything they could think about.

Jaehyun told Taeyong that he wanted to adopt a cute small puppy he saw on the streets but he couldn’t do so because of his hostel’s rules and that he was very sad about it. And Taeyong told him about taht one time he had to walk back to his room after almost reaching his class because he forgot to bring his assignment with him on that morning. Jaehyun just laughed listening to his boyfriend’s story because he knew how clumsy and forgetful the other could be. They talked about the food they ate, how boring their lectures were and how they missed each other’s presence so much.

Taeyong however fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. The last thing he could remember was Jaehyun’s sweet voice wishing him a goodnight with a faint _I love you_.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you too, very much. I couldn’t reply this to you yesterday.” Taeyong said, almost as a whisper, cheeks slowly burning red. He could hear Jaehyun’s chuckles on the phone and warmth wrapped Taeyong almost immediately, as if he could feel that the younger was just beside him. He missed that boy so much it drove him crazy.

“I know,” Jaehyun replied cheekily.

They both giggled at Jaehyun’s reply and Taeyong could feel how his cheeks were slowly hurting because he was smiling so much. The heavy sigh followed afterwards, together they were trying to let go of the heavy feeling they had at the moment.

Moments passed and comfortable silence enveloped them before Jaehyun decided to break the quietness.

“Taeyong?”

“Yes?”

“I miss you too. I really _really_ miss you. I miss you so so much it drives me crazy too.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop the blush from creeping up to his face and ears as they gradually turned deep shade of red. The younger’s words never failed to make him feel safe and loved.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f l u f f


	2. Ice Cream Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also one of the firsts fic of mine. Also I've edited this to Jaeyong

“Can I taste your ice-cream? You bought the mint flavour right?” Taeyong said cutely as he offered Jaehyun his ice cream too. “Here, taste mine.”

They were slowly walking along the beach, enjoying their free time together and letting the evening breeze hit them softly. 

Jaehyun was ready to feed Taeyong, reaching up his ice cream to the older’s mouth, when suddenly a flying ball hit Jaehyun’s hand. None of them expected that to happen, the ice-cream went straight, messily planted on Taeyong’s face. 

They stared at each other, trying to brain what the hell just happened, froze for a few seconds before Jaehyun burst into laughter, butt almost falling flat on the sand. Jaehyun hold his stomach tightly, laughing even harder, his body stumbling a little bit with tears that unknowingly formed in his eyes. 

“ _Jaehyuuuuuunnn,”_ Taeyong whined loudly seeing his boyfriend laugh and  _not_ helping him. “Help me, please. Give me a tissue or something,” Taeyong cutely sobbed at the situation, already feeling disgusted at the sticky and messy melted ice cream on his skin. 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong called again. 

“Okay, okay. Let me help you with that”, Jaehyun stopped laughing although soft giggles could still be heard. He walked to Taeyong and halted his steps to stand right in front of him. He stared at the pouting Taeyong, couldn’t help to give a fond expression because his boyfriend, face messy with green coloured ice cream, and looking like he’s about to cry, was just _too_ fcking cute. His heart clenched at the sight. 

Jaehyun then walked closer and wrapped one of his palm gently on Taeyong’s nape, pulling it closer to his own face. 

“I don’t have tissues though. So...,” Jaehyun slowly leaned forward not failing to notice how Taeyong flinched a little at his sudden action. Taeyong ignored the blush creeping on his skin and slowly closed his eyes, as he felt Jaehyun’s hot breath tickling his skin, waiting excitedly of what he expected to happen. 

But Jaehyun being the brat he was, smirking playfully at Taeyong as he quietly lifted his melted ice-cream and painted it more on Taeyong’s whole face. Taeyong’s eyes snapped open and shrieked loudly at the sudden cold contact on his skin (for the second time of the day). He pushed Jaehyun away from him so hard that the ice cream cone Jaehyun was holding flew from his hand. Taeyong screamed and the other quickly fled from the scene with his laugh that can be heard miles away. 

“ _Jung_ Jaehyun! You fcking shit! Come back here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempt at humor i guess?


End file.
